Kuro Tensai
Kuro Tensai is a fugitive ninja from the Eastern Lands, wanted for multiple accounts of murder, abduction, enciting rebellion against the Shogunate, racketeering, illegally wielding daisho, and various other crimes. He is currently employed as a government official by King Oliver in thanks for his help during the Red Rebellion. Kuro holds a captain rank in the Kandarin Armed Forces and leads a squad of Royal Commandos. His first military action in the continent was during the Red Rebellion during which he led a squad of Rovin Piscatoris Elite Rangers and single-handedly fought and defeated the mahjarrat known as Agares. History Kuro Tensai was born in the Eastern Lands in a small village, date unknown. As a boy, Kuro's father would often return home with bruises as he was frequently beaten by loan sharks due to his gambling problem. The family was always in debt. This made Kuro's mother disrespect her husband and often yell at him, a practice almost unheard of in the Eastern Lands. Kuro despised his parents. As soon as he was old enough, he went to the Shogunate recruiter in his town, asking to join the military. At the time, Kuro just wanted to get away. But the recruiter pushed him away, insulting him for his father's infamy and declining him based on his family's dishonor. Kuro walked home, enraged. When he arrived back at the house, the situation was normal, Kuro's mother was yelling at his father, who was crying. Kuro, in his anger and in fear he would never leave this life, grabbed a knife from the kitchen and charged in on their disagreement, stabbing his father repeatedly. Kuro's mother escaped and fled the scene in terror. Now a fugitive, Kuro fled his village on a stolen horse, which he sold in the city. Here, he joined a group of fellow dishonored youths, known in the city as the Yakuza. Kuro was taught by his Yakuza comrades how to fight with stolen katanas and farm tools; how to pickpocket, and kidnap for ransom fees. Kuro showed excellence in crime and quickly worked his way up the ranks by murdering rival gang-members in cold blood and leaving their bodies in horrific scenes, building his empire on a throne of skulls. Seeking to shape this destructive youth into a tool of warfare, a nearby guild of ninja invited Kuro to join them. The young man obliged, being promised with the skills to never be caught by the authorities and to defeat any foe. Kuro trained with the Guild for many years, eventually becoming the star pupil of his master. But he was not alone. A rival stood in the guild, and Kuro, who felt his training was enough, decided to murder his rival and hang his skull-less body in the center of the dojo as a warning to not come after him. Kuro then returned to the streets, but the Guild was waiting and tried, multiple times, to assassinate him. Although Kuro was able to repel each of their attacks with ease, he felt the pressure on him was unprofitable to his business in the Yakuza, and so, one night, he gathered up his Lieutenants and a group of foot soldiers and set out west, to the countryside. Kuro began training his Yakuza foot soldiers and Lieutenants in the way of the ninja. They became deadlier, faster, and unable to be detected or followed. They took on bigger targets than just unguarded nobles. They began to ambush trading caravans and lightly armed nobles. They captured a few ships and became notorious as, "The Black Garbs", for their ninja outfits. The government of the Eastern Lands eventually felt it was necessary enough to eliminate the Black Garbs, however, and dispatched a large group of samurai warriors to the countryside where Kuro and the Yakuza operated. They investigated and picked up subtle traces of how to find them, biding their time before they struck. In one, lone night, all of Kuro's Lieutenants and half of his foot soldiers were slaughtered by multiple attacks by the Samurai, but they could not find Kuro. He had escaped on a Kandar ship after promising his allegiance to King Oliver, who had actually been aboard the ship on business with his Eastern brothels. ( A little known fact that Oliver actually owns a corporate empire of brothels all over the world ) Knowing of Kuro's infamy, Oliver decided to put him to work but under the condition Kuro murder no innocents, only enemies, in Kandarin. Kuro obliged and was taken to Ardougne, where the city was preparing for battle with the Mahjarrat Warlord, Agares. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male